Shikiori no Hane (Feather Across the Season)
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: "Jika suatu saat aku bukanlah manusia lagi, masihkah kau mencintai diriku?" "Tentu saja. Bangau yang hari itu mengepakkan sayap indahnya. Selalu, sampai sekarangpun masih kuingat. Cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berubah." Warn! GS!Jihoon. Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan, gaje, dll. Wanna One, WinkDeep/DeepWink/JinHoon fanfiction. Happy reading


**Judul:** Shikiori no Hane (Feathers Across the Seasons)

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumi-chan

 **Disclaimer:** Intinya Wanna One bukan punya saya, saya hanya pinjam nama '-'

 **Pairing:** WinkDeep/DeepWink (JinHoon/Baejin × Jihoon)

 **Other cast:** Liat saja nanti '-'

 **Genre:** Romance? Angst? (Tergantung pemikiran anda sekalian xD)

 **Lenght:** 1 of ? '-' (Semampu otak saya /plak/ :'v )

 **Warning:** Gaje, Alur melayang/?, typo berterbangan, abstrak, Ini GS!Jihoon jadi yang gasuka jangan baca dan jangan pernah bash saya. saya sudah kasih peringatan_-, Ooc, School life, tidak sesuai EYD, De eL eL '-' ff ini murni dari imajinasi di otak seperempat/? saya ini, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita, saya mohon maaf itu sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja. Dan ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu 'Kagamine Rin & Len - Feathers across the seasons (Shikiori no hane).

 **Summary:** _"Jika suatu saat aku bukanlah manusia lagi, masihkah kau tetap mencintaiku?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Bangau yang hari itu mengepakkan sayap indahnya. Selalu, sampai sekarangpun masih kuingat. Cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berubah."_

.

.

.

.

.

This just fanfiction

DLDR!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar yang semula tampak gelap, kini telah berganti menjadi pagi yang begitu cerah. Kemilau sang mentari tampak begitu indah menyinari bumi tempat berbagai macam makhluk berpijak. Membuat semua orang sangat bersemangat untuk memulai aktivitas pagi ini.

Tak ayalnya seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, bersiap untuk berangkat ke ladang untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Ya, pemuda ini adalah seorang petani. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pemuda lainnya, yang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersenang-senang dan menghamburkan harta kekayaan orang tua mereka, Bae Jinyoung -nama pemuda tersebut- lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk merawat ladang peninggalan appanya.

Ah, ya. Perlu diketahui, bahwa hari ini adalah awal dari musim semi. Musim dimana berbagai macam bunga indah akan bermekaran. Membuat pemuda Bae ini berjalan dengan menampilkan lengkungan ekspresif kebahagiaan di bibirnya ketika kakinya melangkah melewati beberapa ladang bunga untuk menuju ke ladang miliknya.

Sesaat sebelum Jinyoung sampai di ladangnya, sepasang permata onyxnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan dimana seekor bangau tengah terjerat dalam jaring. Karena merasa tak tega, ia membantu bangau itu keluar dari jeratan jaring tersebut.

Dengan senyuman yang merekah, Jinyoung menatap bangau itu dan sembari mengelus bulu sang bangau. "Hei bangau, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Bulumu putih nan halus. Manik yang tersembunyi di antara kelopak matamu tampak seindah sapphire, sangat menawan."

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, ia merasa bodoh karena berbicara dengan seeko bangau. Namun, jika ia perhatikan lagi bangau ini memang sangat indah; Berbeda dengan bangau lainnya. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah kaki sang bangau, meringis pelan melihat bahwa kaki sang bangau cantik terluka.

"Aku akan mengobati luka ini."

Setelahnya, Jinyoung kembali berjalan menuju ladangnya yang tinggal berjarak satu meter lagi dan saat ia sampai, ia langsung mengobati kaki sang bangau yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore, warna senja telah menghiasi sang langit. Tampak sangat indah bagi seorang Bae Jinyoung yang memang menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan alam.

Dengan perlahan, Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi pagi ia lewati saat pergi ke ladangnya. Bunga-bunga di sepanjang perjalanannya tampak jauh lebih indah karena terpaan sinar senja dari sang langit, membuat senyuman tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

Namun, belum jauh ia berjalan manik onyxnya menangkap sebuah objek yang bergerak di antara bunga-bunga itu. Awalnya ia tak ingin mempedulikan hal itu, tapi entah mengapa melihat objek itu seakan dia melihat bangau yang ia selamatkan pagi hari tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah melangkah menghampiri objek tersebut dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini dalam keadaan gelap?" Suara deep seorang Bae Jinyoung menyapa gendang telinga seseorang yang merupakan objek pandangnya tadi. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat seseorang ini terkejut.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun," gumam seseorang tadi, namun Jinyoung tidak tuli. Ia masih dapat mendengarnya, suara lembut itu membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Berbaliklah, jangan memunggungi seseorang yang sedang berbicara denganmu. Karena itu sangat tidak sopan," ucap Jinyoung lembut, membuat seseorang yang ternyara gadis berparas menawan itu berbalik dan menatap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung terdiam sesaat, ia terpaku dengan apa yang tampak di depannya sekarang. Seorang gadis cantik yang sangat menawan, dengan rambut panjang berwarna caramel tergerai hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Sepasang permata seindah sapphire di balik kelopak matanya. Dan jangan lupakan kulit seputih susu nan halus yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Jinyoung mengerjap sesaat, kemudian menatap mata gadis itu, ia merasa mengenal permata seindah sapphire di balik kelopak mata itu. Ia berpikir, _'Mungkinkah dia adalah...'_ ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin.

"H-hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya suara lembut itu. Gadis itu mengerjap lucu, sepasang permata sapphirenya menatap Jinyoung bingung.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tak apa."

"Eum, s-siapa namamu?" Suara lembut sang gadis kembali menyapa pendengaran Jinyoung. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bae Jinyoung. Dan kau?"

"Park Jihoon."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, sang rembulan sudah menampakkan wujudnya ditemani oleh hiasan taburan bintang yang menambah indahnya sang langit malam. Jinyoung kini sudah berada di rumahnya dan juga gadis bernama Jihoon tadi ikut serta dengannya.

Manik senada sapphire itu memandang ke sekeliling rumah kecil Jinyoung, tampak sangat kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Bibir cherrynya tak henti menggumamkan kata-kata kagum sedari tadi, membuat Jinyoung yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas karena tingkah Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, kemarilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Eung? Makan malam?" Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia tidak tahu apa itu makan malam. Namun, tetap saja ia menghampiri Jinyoung yang telah duduk di meja makan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Jinyoung, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan polos yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata sang pemuda.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jinyoung lembut, manik onyx miliknya memandang Jihoon bingung.

"Eng, apa itu makan malam, Jinyoung?" Pertanyaan polos Jihoon membuat Jinyoung menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya. Ia terkejut, Jihoon tidak tahu apa itu makan malam? Aneh sekali.

"Apa kau tak pernah makan?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tentu saja pernah," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi aku hanya memakan seekor ikan segar dari sungai," lanjut Jihoon antusias, membayangkan ikan segar yang selalu ia makan di tepi sungai membuatnya menjadi lapar.

Jinyoung terkejut mendengar penuturan Jihoon.

 _'Jadi benar dia adalah seekor bangau yang aku tolong saat pagi hari tadi?'_

"Jinyoung?" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda mengerjap dan menatap sepasang permata sapphire miliknya.

"Kau sangat cantik," gumam Jinyoung masih menatap mata Jihoon, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi mulus sang gadis, "Apa mungkin?"

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia balas menatap manik onyx milik Jinyoung seakan bertanya, 'Ada apa?' Matanya mengerjap lucu, menunggu Jinyoung kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi apa benar kau adalah seekor bangau yang aku tolong pagi tadi?"

Satu pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Jihoon membelalakkan matanya; Terkejut. _'Bagaimana Jinyoung bisa tahu?'_ , pikirnya.

Dengan cepat, Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku manusia, aku bukan bangau."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sulit sekali ia rasa untuk membuat Jinyoung percaya. Melihat itu, Jinyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Sekarang ayo makan,"

Setelahnya hanya suara dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan sesekali kekehan Jinyoung yang terdengar.

 _Ini adalah sebuah takdir yang telah tertuliskan, pertemuan yang merupakan awal dari kisahku. Semoga dapat bertahan hingga nanti. - Jinyoung._

 _Aku hanya ingin takdir ini berjalan dengan tenang, aku ingin dia mencintaiku. Aku mengaguminya. Sikap lembutnya, suaranya, rasa pedulinya, aku menyukai semuanya. Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali takdir mempertemukan kami. - Jihoon._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **Chap 1 dibuat pendek dulu, otak saya lagi sepet wkwk. Ini ff kedua setelah saya 1 tahun vakum dari dunia per-ff-an. Garing ya? Pastinya. Saya juga tidak tau apa yang saya tulis ini xD**

 **Dan yah, seperti yang tertera di atas. Ff ini merupakan inspirasi dari lagunya Kagamine Rin-Len yang Feather across the season. Asli lagunya bikin saya nyesek, apalagi artinya :'D dan saya jadi kepikiran buat ff ini kkk~**

 **Ahya, alasan saya memilih WinkDeep/DeepWink karena saya suka mereka ^~^ mereka itu pasangat kiyowoh menurut saya. Saya sangat suka mereka :') dan satu hal lagi, ff ini saya buat gs, yang tidak suka jangan mampir ya? Jangan bash saya. Ingat, setiap orang mempunyai hak dan kebebasan untuk berkarya.**

 **Dan, saya rasa bacotan gajelas saya sudah panjang :') so...**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Sign, Rainessia Ayumi-chan.**


End file.
